Unnoticed Help
by Snow Weaver
Summary: KaibaAnzu: Anzu is dealing with a...problem that she can't tell her friends about and Kaiba is using it for blackmail...please, no flames at all. R
1. Blackmailed

Weaver: I know that the one's in the fic you are about to see, may seem OOC, but that's because I have an appointment to have these splints taken out of my nose (they had to break my nose and set it straight so I could finally breath, but the nurse sure did beat up my hand), and I'm kind of nervous. So this just popped into my head while I was trying to shake the thought off my nerves. Hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters.

----------

She took a long drag of the cigarette as is shook in her hands. The gaze of Anzu Mazaki feel to the cancer stick she held in her hands. Sure, she new she had to quit…but it was the thought behind her, the little voice in her head that always said. _'One more…one more and you can quit…one more won't hurt you…'_ And she, being trusting of herself, listened and obeyed that voice.

She took in a long drag and sighed out the smoke as she felt a wave of calm wash over her rattled nerves. Okay, so she new that cigarettes didn't really calm you down, that is was just a stimulant that made you body get high and crave more. She had listened in health class with the others. Didn't mean she cared, but she listened. Wasn't that enough. But something nibbled at the back of her head as she tossed the bud of the cigarette onto the cement walk as she leaned against the outside wall of her favorite café.

What bugged her? She lit enough cigarette and puffed on it gently. Her friends didn't even know. Not Honda, not Jou…and especially not Yuugi. Sure, she went through the same thing she did when she took her first sip of beer, which was a dare from her cousin, but she couldn't pass up the money. The first time was nasty. It left an awful taste and made her cough so bad she though she'd never breath again. Worst of all….**_HE_** new. The one she hated…the one that hated her back.

"Mazaki?" A rough voice called from the side. Speak of the devil. Her eyes shifted to stare up at his smirking face. How she hated that face. The one that showed arrogance…the one that always had the I'm-too-good-for-you look on it. _'I wish I could wipe that look off his face. If I could do that I'd quick smoking…almost.'_

"What is it Kaiba? I'm not really in the mood to put up with your blackmail right now…I have nothing to give you."

"Oh, but you do." His smirk darkened. He'd be handsome if he'd just lose the attitude, she noted to herself.

"And what, may I ask, would that be?" She eyed him, not fully understanding what she could give. He was Seto Kaiba. He had everything.

"I need someone to watch Mokuba for me in the afternoons. I'll pay you of course, but you have to stay at the mansion on the weekends incase of an emergency meeting is come up." He stated flatly, no emotion at all.

"That all?" She asked, irritation soaked her voice. He could have told asked her that before she started smoking.

"Not at all…quite the beginning Ms. Mazaki." His eyes lowered dangerously, a deep growl came with his voice.

Anzu took a long drag form the cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly. Kaiba eyed her, as if waiting for the choking noise that had always come before when he last saw her. "What? You think this is my first _real_ smoke?" She took another puff and blew out smoke rings. "Hey look, smoke rings." She pointed to him, waiting for the snide remark that always came after she said anything. She waited….nothing.

"You won't be able to smoke around Mokuba, that one thing you can't do. Another? You can't hang around your friends till I say so.

Anzu hit her knees, coughing. _'I think I inhaled my cigarette on that one.'_ The bud dropped to the side, carelessly forgotten as it still burned. "What!?" You can't be serious! Kaiba! That's not fair!"

His Smirk widened. Arrogant jerk. "Since when have you known me to be fair, Ms. Mazaki? Now, I must be on my way. You'll head my words. Both about smoking around Mokuba and being with your friends. Unless you want them to know the _real_ you." He turned, crushing the forgotten cigarette underneath his shoes.

Anzu sat the on her knees for a good five minutes. _'What have I gotten myself into? I want to show them the real me….but I just can't.'_

----------

Kaiba walked quietly around the corner to his awaiting limo, feeling quite proud of himself. Sure, he wasn't cruel, cold, but never cruel. This was for her own good, weather she liked it or not. Of course, he wasn't really doing it for her…but he was. But of course, as he reminded himself often, it was more for Mokuba. He still owed her for Mokuba's life, as much as he hated to admit it. And with this, in his eyes, would make them even. Plus, he also got to see the pain on all her friends faces…life really was sweet. He climbed into his limo and ordered him off, watching as they passed Anzu, who was just now getting off the ground and, from what he could hear, was saying a stream of curses directed to him. He just chuckled. Women.

----------

Weaver: That's all for now folks! I better get to bed so that I can wake up earth for…the… 00; you know. Well, when I get back, I might even update both my stories if I'm not in TOO much pain. By! And remember, reviews make us all feel better! ;;


	2. The stuffed Tiger

Weaver: I hope I can finish this chapter before bedtime. School and all. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I got. And thanks to you boglos07 for wishing me good luck. It hurt like heck, and bleed too, but at least I can breath. And someone mentioned mistakes I think? If you see them, can you be so kind as to point them out so as I can fix them. I don't really pay a lot of attention, always busy writing what comes to my fingertips instead of the screen. ; And I'll update my other story tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'll admit it. Show some compassion!

-

Anzu slammed the door to her bedroom. She was not happy…not happy at all. It was finally Friday and she was being dragged by Kaiba to his mansion. She could hear his gruff mumblings at she zipped up her stuffed duffle bag. She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it again, slamming it with such force the ballet picture on her wall almost fell off. Hearing him curse reminded her of the time her mother had caught her smoking. That was a surprise to Anzu since her parents were always away on business trips. But when her mother found out….boy did she blow her top.

But Even though she did, Anzu never did think her mom told her dad. But if he knew, he never let on. Maybe he though it was normal for a teenager. After all, he smoked. Whish was where Anzu stole her cigarettes in the first place. "I think it's his fault for having them in the same house as an impressionable teenager." She mumbled to herself, lifting her pack off the bed. But she couldn't shake the feeling she was forgetting something…

Her turned around slowly to let her eyes settle on two, shiny, coal black eyes the mirrored her own emotion. Of course! How could she be so dumb as to forget! She picked up a stuffed tiger that lay motionless on the bed. It was old. And white, worn to the point it looked almost gray, and the black stripes faded away, hardly visible unless one looked really hard.

"Cuddles…" He thumbs rubbed against it's rough fur. It's neck had been sewn on countless time showing abuse to the poor thing. Okay, so she had nightmares sometimes. Didn't everybody? She had a tendency to squeeze it too hard during these times. But sadly, she had to admit. It new everything about her. Its unmoving lips never told her secrets, never insulted her. Yet when she looked into its eyes it was like it calmed her. Like it was real, and there for her. Like a best friend.

Friend! Her heart ached as she gingerly placed Cuddles into her duffle bag. She had had to ignore her friends all week. It really hurt her. Honda seemed confused, Jou was just…confused and angry. And Yuugi? His eyes were so big and full of hurt…it made her heart break to see him like that…all of her friends. The kept trying to talk to her…get her to open up…but she had to ignore them. She never said one word to them that entire week. Or answered the countless phone calls she received. At least her parents weren't here…that would have made things worse.

A thought seemed to come to mind as she quickly lit a cigarette and threw the rest on her dresser. This would be the last time she'd get to smoke. She puffed and puffed on it till she though her lungs would explode without proper air.

"Damnit Mazaki!" Kaiba yelled from the living room. "Get down here now before I have to drag you myself!" What a jerk. She picked up her bag and opened her door. She stepped outside it and slammed it. That felt better. She hurriedly walked down the stairs to find a very agitated Kaiba.

"I'm here, you majesty." She gave a mock bow and took another puff of her cigarette. He walked outside.

"Hurry up. And put that damn thing out before you get in my limo." He watched as she locked the door and took one last, longing puff and dropped the bud, smashing it with the heel of her shoe. 'Man, cigarette buds go though so much abuse.' She though and followed Kaiba to his limo. Sure, going to his mansion was because of blackmail. But blackmail or not she would have went. Who passes up a chance to stay at a mansion?

"My cigarettes are behind my. I didn't take any." She said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the limo as they started off.  
"Hn." He sat and looked out the window. 'Hn? What kind of of a reply is that?' She though, taking her eyes off him and closing them. What had she gotten herself into?

"Get up." A gruff voice snapped as Anzus eyes snapped open. What? Had she fallen asleep? "We're here." That voice was Kaibas. That means this wasn't a nightmare.

She stepped gingerly out of the limo, dragging her bag with her. He slammed the door shut and walked up to the rather large mansion and opened the doors. Anzu followed him in, not sure what to expect. She gasped as she looked around. It was like everything was made of marble. Clean, white and black marble. Kaiba ordered a maid to show Anzu to her room. Following orders she led Anzu to a large master bedroom.

"My name is Lily. I'll be your personal servant. If you need anything, just give me a call." The maid bowed and left the room after Anzu waved a hand of approval. Lily was an elder maid. It her 50's was Anzus guess. She seemed kind enough. But she didn't think She would need Lily. She didn't like the fact that Lily was a maid. Or as she said, servant. She didn't like that term in general at all.

She began putting her things away, laying cuddles on top of the bed. If Kaiba ever found out about him (A/N: Short, but I'm just going to start calling Cuddles a he instead of an it.) that would give him blackmail rights for the rest of her life. She collapsed on the bed and hugged Cuddles tightly, her mind going over the past week and the past hours. "I need a cigarette…"

-

Weaver: How was it? Was it good? Please review. And to state copyright. I DO own Cuddles. He's laying on my bed right now. Anyway, good reading ; 


	3. Just like a Blue Eyes

Weaver: Hey everyone, Weaver here. My head decided to cancel the Ryou/Anzu fic I was planning so now I'm working on a Joey/Tea…no one ask...it ain't worth explaining. It just ain't. Anyway, I figured while I was listening to my music I might as well work on my ficcys. Both of them. So here is the next chapter of 'Unnoticed help'. 

Disclaimer: I don't like these, you don't like these, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

"I am NOT going to wear that stupid thing!" Anzu screamed at the poor older woman as she held out am old looking maids outfit with frills and everything. It was a metallic silver. Pretty, yes, but Anzu wanted to keep at least what little pride she had in herself. Lily laid the short clothing on Anzus bed nervously.

"I'm sorry miss Mazaki, but you must. Orders from Kaiba himself. All female workers MUST wear them." Lily sighed. This wasn't going well at all.

"Orders or not I will NOT wear that!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

"Really, must you act so childish Mazaki?" A cold voice rang out into the air, causing Anzu to shiver. Was it her or had the temperature just dropped to zero? She quickly turned to face him.

"Weather you think I'm acting childish or not doesn't matter to me! I have little pride left, I would like to keep it, thank you very much."

"You, pride?" He raised a brow. "You must be kidding me." He chuckled to himself as her face went red. His eyes traveled from her face to her bed. "Cute stuffed animal…"

Anzu eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't dare!" She yelled through gritted teeth. He wouldn't! He couldn't!"

"Please, Mazaki. This is me you're talking to. What do you think?" He tilted his head to the side slightly. Anzu couldn't help but to admit he looked cute when he did that. Kind of like a curious puppy. _'And he calls Joey a mutt.'_ She thought to herself.

She grabbed the silky outfit and stomped off to the bathroom, grumbling to herself about boys and there hormones. Kaiba rolled his eyes and sat at the edge of her bed, crossing his arms and legs. Lily just stood there, slightly puzzled.

It didn't take long before Anzu came out, fully dressed in the maids outfit including the socks and shoes. On he head was a metallic white headband with a Blue Eyes White Dragon clip on it made completely of silver with two sapphires for eyes.

Kaiba stared at her. His eyes mesmerized by the form fitting cloth. _'Just like a Blue Eyes…'_ his kind drifted. He snapped out of his thought when Anzu cleared her throat, hoping he would take is eyes off her. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Well?"

Kaiba blinked in confusion before he completely snapped out of his daze and slipped his mask back on. "Mokuba is waiting for you in the den. Lily, show her there." He stood up in one fluid motion, his long legs taking him out of there in no time. Anzu couldn't help but stare after him.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples gently. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if her friends found out about her smoking. Anything HAD to be better then this. Where was a cigarette when you need one? "He is nothing but a horny boy looking to get his kicks!" Her foot pounded against the floor, making a loud tapping sound do to the heels on her maids shoes.

"Now Anzu, Kaiba really isn't that way. For a boy, he doesn't really seem interested in sex. At least he doesn't show it. And I wouldn't bring him down so hard. He really is sweet. You know he had the outfit made special."

"He did?" She asked. No way. Kaiba? Making something for someone that wasn't his brother? This had to be a mistake.

The old maid just winked and turned to leave and show Anzu where Mokuba was. They walked down the winding stairs as Lily explained where everything was. "And stick close to young master Mokuba. He knows this place like the back of his hand." Lily pointed to the door ahead, indicating that that was where Mokuba was.

Before the maid left, Anzu turned around. "Um, Lily?" She asked nervously. Afraid she wouldn't be allowed to ask what was on her mind.

"What is it Anzu?" Lily turned around just as she was about to leave, leaning halfway out the door and looking at the fidgeting girl in front of her.

"Who'd he make it special for? Who would mean enough to Kaiba for him to make something like this? Like the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"My dear…" Lily laughed softly. "I can answer all those with a question of my own. Who's wearing it?" Then she turned and disappeared, leaving a shocked and confused Anzu behind.

Anzu shook her head, trying to shake away all the thoughts that seemed to gather, causing her head to start hurting. She took a breath and walked into the room. Her eyes came to rest on a young boy with unruly black hair and an unusual smile for a Kaiba. He sat in the floor playing a racing game, excitement flickering in his eyes and her yelled at the T.V screen. She walked in, slowly closing the door as to not make a sound. She walked over to the couch behind him and sat down. She continued to watch the boy as he shouted and yelled at the T.V, bouncing up and down with excitement as her kept winning. After a few minutes the 'You Lose' sign appeared and her cut the game off.

"Man, I was winning." He checked his watch real quick and signed. "I wonder when the old hag will be here to watch me. I hope she's not as strict as the last one."

"I'm sorry you think I'm an old hag, and I'm not that strict, unless provoked." Anzus voice startled him as he let out a small scream and turned around to find Anzu laughing her head off on the couch.

"Anzu! I'm sorry! You're my nanny? Bro let you? Whoa, I'm sorry!" He cried franticly as she tried to calm herself

"It's okay Mokuba. I don't mind at all. But, yes, I am your new nanny. And since I am, what would you like to do?" She asked, her fit of giggles finally over.

"Lets go get some Ice Cream!" He stood up quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door and down the hall.

"With me dressed like this? Out there?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to take the chance of meeting up with the gang.

"Don't be silly, Anzu. We have our own ice cream parlor here." He directed her to a pair of larger doors. He opened them up to revile a large room with cases that must have had every ice cream flavor ever created.

"Wow…" Was all Anzu could manage to choke out.


	4. Addiction

Weaver: Sorry everyone. I was having a hard time trying to think on what to do for this chapter. I mean, I want it to lead to a really harsh bump in Anzu's addiction...hmm...I hope this makes up for how much time it took to thing ; 

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-Gi-Oh, or anything remotely like it.

-

(Anzus POV)

I slowly walked my way out of the bathroom. The maid's outfit had been hung up for tomorrow's use. I ran a hand through me hair, making sure my pajamas fit. Both the pants and the top were decorated with hearts and cards. I looked like a walking deck of cards. Poker cards, not Duel Monsters.

I pulled back the covers of my bed and slid into it the soft bed. Mokuba sure was a hand full. After the ice cream he decided he wanted to play tag, and them hide-and-seek. Not to mention she got lost more than a few times. Though after the whole day of playing chase, she finally gave him a piggyback ride up to his bedroom. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. I left after that, but not before hearing him whisper that he was glad he had a nanny that could have fun with him.

All in all, it was a very tiring day. I closed my eyes and snuggled under the covers, holding Cuddles close to me. Soon, the week would come. Not only will I get to go home, but also I can have a smoke. But...I still can't be with my friends...what if they hate me by now?

I put all my worries behind me to deal with another day. I was so sure with all that went on today, I could fall asleep right away. But when it has to do with me...nothing ever goes right. After a few seconds of darkness and silence, my eyes snapped open and I felt myself dive for my bag that I had tossed in the closet.

"What am I doing?" I thought numbly as my hands fiddled with all that pockets and latches. "No! I left all my cigarettes behind." My fingers didn't stop till they reached a crackle. My curiosity got the best of me and I pilled it out.

Gum? Why would I...wait...this is nicotine gum! A sly grin spread over my face as I opened one quickly and started to chew it. Just like chewing a cigarette, but at least this means the craving would go down. Of course that's only because when you smoke your body craves nicotine and that's just what this gum is.

I waited for a few seconds. The nicotine in this gum is so strong that's all it takes. I waited a few more seconds till my craving subsided and then I spat it out into my bedside garbage can.

"At least the craving is over...for now." I climbed in bed, snuggling back under the covers and hugging Cuddles close to me. His blue eyes stared right through me. They almost seem to show sympathy. I closed my eyes and shook my head, looking again. It was gone. Great, now my head is playing tricks on me.

But something was bothering me. Am I...addicted? Nah, I couldn't be. So it was a major craving, nothing truly to be worried about, right? Of course not. And after that...I fell asleep with only one thought running through me mine.

I'm not addicted.

-

(Kaibas POV) I looked at the blue screen of my computer, typing a contract for my next meeting. As I saved it and shut the computer down, my mind wondered to the girl that was in the room next to mine.

I quickly changed into my bedtime boxers and climbed into bed, simply tossing the covers over my head so that I wouldn't have to face the sunlight in the morning. I hate waking up and not being able to see anything but a bright light.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yea. Mazaki. I know she agreed not to smoke while being here around Mokuba...but I don't trust her. She's one of the geek squad. She'd disobey me in a heartbeat...but would she take the risk?

I turned over, trying to erase the thoughts out of my mind. I have a meeting coming up, I do NOT need this. Of course, fate is never really on my side. I sat up quickly hearing a bang on the wall. What the heck? I was getting ready to jump out of bed when I heard her voice.

"At least the craving is over...for now." Craving? Does she mean for the cigarettes? She's smoking isn't she? I threw the covers back over my bed and closed my eyes tightly. That's it. Tomorrow when she's with Mokuba, I'm going to search her room. I can't help that stubborn thing if she won't me! And with that, I relaxed and feel asleep, with only one last thought.

She's Addicted.


	5. I need ta Know!

Weaver: sorry for taking so long. I must thank Black Dragon of the Bayou for his ideas, they helped me out a lot. So let's see if I can get this done. And by the way…I would have put up 'My Beautiful Butterfly' had I not left it on my other computer… :sigh: I hate my life sometimes…ANYWAY! On with the story ;

(Anzu's POV)

Ow…I can hardly move. I walked stiffly and sat down in my seat at class. I'm so tired from sitting Mokuba. Who knew one kid could be so much trouble…

_Maybe just one…_

I shook the thoughts out of my head. Later, maybe after school. Kaiba had already caught me with that pack of nicotine gum. I thought he was never going to quit screaming at me.

_Just one couldn't hurt…_

I shook my head again. He almost seemed like he cared…about me? No, never. Not the great Seto Kaiba. Seto…I wonder what he would do if I called him by his first name?

_You're out of it…you need a cigarette…_

Great, know I'm hearing voices. But maybe I am out of it. I mean, thinking about calling Kaiba by his first name…maybe this cigarette smoking is getting to my head. I bet I could start thinking clearly if I just quite. Then at least Kaiba wouldn't have anything to hang over my head. But then again, it would show that I'm being weak and giving in! Ow…now my head hurts…

(outside school)----

"Hey, danks for da ride Mai!" Jou called out as he steeped out from the passenger side. This was the first time he'd actually be on time for school, or early for that matter. He felt proud of himself.

"Anytime Jounouchi. But why did you want to come so early? It's not likely that your going in to do your homework." Mai chuckle from the driver side.

"Ha ha, very funny Mai." Jou closed the door, but leaned in through the window enough to kiss her cheek. "I wanna see if Anzu is 'ere." He leaned back out and grabbed his book bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "I need ta talk to her."

"Why, is something wrong?" Mai asked, slightly concerned. Anzu was kind of like the little sister she never had.

"You betten there's somthin' wrong. She's been ignoring us for that last few weeks now. And last time I was around her, I coulda sworn she smelled like smoke!"

"What do you mean, Jou?"

"I mean, I dink Anzu's gotta problem and she isn't willing to tell us anytime soon. And I'm gonna go and find out what it is."

"Jounouchi…maybe she's just having boy problems, or hanging around some different people. You shouldn't jump to conclusion like that." Mai stated calmly, not wanting the worry to seep into her voice.

Jou looked at her, determination lined in his eyes. "Mai, Anzu's like my second sister. She's like a sister ta all of us, and more then that ta Yuugi! I ain't gonna let her do something that could not only hurt herself, but all of us that care for her. Now she has a problem, and I'm gonna find out what!"

Mai heaved a sigh. "I'm just saying don't push her for answers, you might just make her want to push away more…" She left him that as she blew him a kiss, told him goodbye, and drove away silently, contemplating what Jou had said, and leaving him with her words,

Jou looked on after Mai, thinking over her last words in her mind. Perhaps…nah. He was just going to take the straight forward way.

With his book bag over his shoulder, Jounouchi walked onward inside of the building, hoping to see Anzu.

Weaver: Uh-oh, what's gonna happen when Jounouchi confronts Anzu? Will she let the cat out of the bag? Or will she flee for her minds own safety? And what will happen if all her friends find out? You'll have to review to get these answers! And sorry again for the very late chapter!


End file.
